


Unexpected

by athenasmile



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Sorta-Maybe Angst, Sorta-Maybe Fluff, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmile/pseuds/athenasmile
Summary: 「Do you have feelings for Tzuyu?」And Sana would’ve jokingly asked whatever clarification she had in mind, but she saw the seriousness in Momo’s eyes that she couldn’t help but to answer honestly as well.「Was I that obvious?」
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> It's SaTzu day, and I wanted to try and be a more productive Sapphire this 2021, so here's this.  
> Also, because this has been rotting in my gdrive for months now, and I finally had a break from school to actually finish it.  
> OH! And before I forget, shoutout to the SaTzu FMVs mentioned in this fic.  
> Anyway, I hope this is okay. Enjoy?

Momo was giggling non-stop when Sana had seen her seated on the floor during one of their dance practice breaks.

“Care to share what’s so funny?” Sana asked as she sat beside Momo, handing her a water bottle.

Instead of answering, Momo simply exchanged the water bottle for her phone, still trying to hold her laughter so she could drink.

As Sana tapped on the play button, she finally understood what had Momo in a giggling fit. It was a fan-made video that had their song “Heartshaker” playing but with a caption that read “Is Sana Gay?” instead. This had Sana joining Momo in laughter.

Though Sana wasn’t that well-versed in English, she knew what the misheard lyric meant — with the limited knowledge she had of the language. As soon as the video continued on to the next, her laughter died down, and had her staring at the screen in contemplation. Noticing this, Momo took a glance at Sana.

“They’re really good at making those.” Momo commented, the laughter gone from her voice as well.

“Yeah.” Sana nodded distractedly. “It’s fine though, it’s long over. I think Onces are saying that it’s the SaiDa or JeongSa era now.”

“Are you really? We both know it’s still her.” Momo added, placing her hand on Sana’s in comfort.

“I will be.” Sana insisted, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I  _ have _ to be.”

Seeing the sadness and frustration on her best friend had Momo reaching out and hugging her, the phone Sana had been holding, now forgotten — laying on the floor, now showing a compilation of videos featuring Sana and Tzuyu.

* * *

Ever since their days in Sixteen, Sana had been enamored of the Taiwanese beauty. Though of course, Sana hadn’t really thought of it that much because her mind was focused on debuting, but after being finally chosen to be a part of TWICE, Sana’s feelings for Tzuyu had gone full-throttle.

Sana had always been one to wear her heart on her sleeve, so she didn’t shy on showing her  _ love _ towards the younger girl. She also understood that not everyone could be like that, so she was patient when Tzuyu would only  _ allow _ her of her gestures — neither pushing her away, nor returning them.

That’s why on the rare times that Tzuyu would  _ seemingly _ reciprocate — she does know that it’s only because there’s a camera pointed their way — Sana would be extra happy throughout the day. And her best friend noticed this, so she asked her one time.

_ 「Sana? I’d like to ask you something, I hope you won’t get offended.」 Momo cautiously opened up. _

_ 「Depends on what it is, but I’ll try. What is it?」 Sana jovially answered, the cryptic  _ Japanese _ warning her best friend gave not downing her wonderful mood — it was one of those days when Tzuyu reciprocated. _

_ 「Do you have feelings for Tzuyu?」 _

_ And Sana would’ve jokingly asked whatever clarification she had in mind, but she saw the seriousness in Momo’s eyes that she couldn’t help but to answer honestly as well. _

_ 「Was I that obvious?」 _

_ 「Does that mean that you’re...you know, gay? Not that I have a problem or anything! It just never came up, so I wanted to ask.」Momo hurriedly clarified, waving her hands in front of her. _

_ 「I’m...not really sure. I’ve thought that girls are pretty, but when I look at Tzuyu, my heart just constricts like I’ve never felt before, and I could just see the two of us staying together, and it’d feel right.」Sana confessed — a small smile on her lips, fondness in her eyes, as if she were imagining what she was describing. _

_ Momo couldn’t say anything to that, so she simply wished her friend good luck, and tried to support her from the back. _

* * *

The rest of TWICE eventually noticed Sana’s feelings for the youngest of the group — with varying reactions — and like always, it’s also the one who the affection was directed to that was oblivious about it.

NY: “I  _ so  _ knew it.”

JY: “I’m always here to talk if you need it.”

JH: “I hope you don’t go overboard, for both your sakes.”

MN: “All the luck.”

DH: “This means you’ll stop kissing me, right?”

CY: “Wait, what?! I was just kidding though?”

TY: “I already know about the surprise birthday party, so please stop  _ sneaking around _ with the others.”

So, really, Sana wasn’t sure if Tzuyu  _ knew _ of her feelings, and was acting like she didn’t — because apparently,  _ everyone _ knew — or if she just truly doesn’t. Which made Sana act rashly — she flirted with everyone else to see if Tzuyu would get jealous.

And it sort-of worked. While Tzuyu wouldn’t say anything, her actions did.

———

Sana was bored, and felt like doing a VLive, so she invited Momo to do one with her. It wasn’t uncommon for them to be random and spontaneous anyway.

In the middle of the live, Sana had a comment on how the two of them looked like a couple that escalated to the topic of seduction, among other things. The live-stream ended when the phone died because Sana forgot to fully charge her phone again, something that Momo explained and apologized in chat after.

_ “You shouldn’t go around seducing people like that.” _ The warning replayed in Sana’s head, on her way to the kitchen for a drink, when she spotted Tzuyu heading towards her.

“Hey Tzuyu, did you watch my VLive a while ago?”

Tzuyu did not answer her, and simply passed by her like she wasn’t there.

———

TWICE were in an award show, and were about to perform an encore stage. They were at a high because of the win, and Sana was being physically affectionate like usual. Before coming on stage though, Jeongyeon was teasing her about something, so Sana wanted to get even by kissing her — something that was common knowledge Jeongyeon didn’t like that much.

Sana’s plan was to kiss Jeongyeon, then casually try to kiss Tzuyu after, considering that they were standing beside each other. Her plan fell short when, after she teasingly kissed Jeongyeon, Tzuyu was nowhere near her anymore, and was in fact at the other end of the stage.

———

They were promoting their recent comeback, enjoying the program like they always did — something that just happens when you love what you’re doing — and Sana had been hugging Dahyun throughout the event.

If you’d ask Sana, she’d say that it just happened — she was in a hugging mood, and the pale girl just so happened to be there.

If you were to ask somebody else, maybe Dahyun herself, she’d say that Tzuyu was actually nearer than she was, though on the opposite side of where Sana was facing.

Both would agree that Tzuyu’s smile looked fake the whole day.

———

Sana had hoped that all these meant that Tzuyu felt  _ something  _ for her, so she tried talking to her after, but she was merely answered by coldness. Tzuyu  _ actively _ avoided her that night and the following day.

Sana felt so dejected, but really couldn’t do anything other than to continue what she had been doing — she’s too  _ invested _ in this plan of hers that stopping would be the one that would seem weird. She really should’ve consulted Mina or Jihyo about this plan of hers before going through with it.

Fortunately, her  _ plan _ was put to a stop. Unfortunately though, it had the cost of Tzuyu finally blowing up on Sana.

“Do you have a problem with me, Sana?” Tzuyu approached Sana after a day of being blatantly ignored.

“You’ve been doing this for so long, and honestly, I thought it was fine. I mean, I couldn’t really do anything if you didn’t want to talk to me anymore, but really? Even when the camera is at us? You’re so unfair! What am I supposed to feel if you take away even that? I didn’t know you were this selfish, Sana."  


And Sana could only smile at the words Tzuyu was saying. Gone was the Tzuyu that suppressed her feelings, and thought twice, thrice of her words before speaking. She was freely expressing herself, and Sana was proud. Though she probably should’ve followed Tzuyu’s example of thinking before acting as Tzuyu finally noticed that the girl she was  _ screaming _ at was  _ smiling _ at her.

“Do you think this is funny?”

“Wha- No!”

“Then why are you smiling?” The anger now replaced with caution.

Sana’s smile still did not leave her face even though Tzuyu pointed it out, and from the look she was giving, was weirded out. “I’m just so proud of you.”

“HUH?!”

“You finally confronted me.”

The caution doubled. “You’re weird.”

“But you still love me regardless, right?”

“Huh?!” Tzuyu gaped at the squirrel-like Japanese for the second time in ten seconds. 

Seeing the reaction from the supposed blown-up Taiwanese had Sana leaning closer, her smile becoming more amused from the gentle fondness it was before. “Then why are you mad at me? How am I selfish?”

“Because you don’t...talk to me anymore.” Tzuyu averted her gaze as she took a step back.

“We’re talking now, so does that mean you’re not mad anymore?” Sana took a step forward, her expression almost predatory. Almost. On the inside though, Sana was panicking — her mind running a mile a minute.  _ “Oh gods. This is it, right?! I can force a confession from Tzuyu. Like, why would  _ she _ be mad if I wasn’t talking to her, unless she  _ likes _ me! And me being selfish about it? Classic jealousy, right there!” _

Tzuyu was only able to keep on retreating back, not saying anything, until Sana had her trapped between her body and the wall.

“So, are you finally okay now, Tzuyu?” Sana asked once more, her expression calming down from the unease on the taller girl’s face. Sana wanted a confession, not to give the girl anxiety issues.

“I...don’t know.”

“Then tell me why you  _ really _ got mad.”

Silence.

“Tzuyu, look at me.”

Still silence, still has her gaze averted.

“You wanted us to talk, right?”

When their gazes finally connected, Sana decided to finally cut to the chase.

“You know you can still talk to me, right? What is it?”

Tzuyu’s brows curled toward the middle, but she did stop trying to avert her gaze. “I was just so frustrated.”

“Because you love me?” Sana tried.

For what seemed like minutes, but really just a few seconds, Sana waited with bated breath hoping that Tzuyu would  _ finally _ just confess because if she doesn’t, she was sure to make more rash judgments. Momo’s idea of just kissing her senseless was starting to appeal to her now, but it would seem that she wouldn’t have to do that as Tzuyu just meekly nodded.

If Sana was one thing though, she was clear about feelings. “Love me, like?”

And this would be the time that Sana would be thanking whoever tipped Tzuyu off — she has suspicions on either Nayeon, Jeongyeon or Jihyo, but she wasn’t also denying the fact that it could also have been just herself being obvious about it — because in an unexpected turn of events, Tzuyu had a boost in courage.

“Like you love me.”

And if Sana was another thing, she was also clumsy.

“You’re so hot when you’re mad.”

“Sana!”

“What? I personally like makeup kisses...I’d say sex, but...” Sana whispered the last part, but Tzuyu still heard her due to their close proximity.

“SANA!”

“Fine, no makeup sex.” Sana could only giggle at the fall in Tzuyu’s expression. “Or maybe there will be?”

Tzuyu just grabbed and kissed Sana just so she’d finally shut up.

* * *

“Tzuyu!”

“Yes?”

“THEY KNOW!”

“Who’s ‘they’? And know ‘what’?”

Sana simply shoved her phone to her, playing a video titled “SaTzu Special Feelings”

“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
